A Fiery Equinox
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: Sequel to "A Speedy Heart Throb". Rumors about Speedy and Sly Shadow have been spreading around Gotham City like wildfire. But when an old friend hears about the two of them, things will get out of hand. What will this friend of hers think about the two of them?
1. Prologue

**Kurea-Chan: **Hello people! Here is a somewhat sequel to **A Speedy Heart Throb**. It is one of my more popular stories, and I'm glad you guys like it so much!

**Speedy: **Enough about that, and just get on with the story!

**Kurea-Chan: **DON'T RUSH ME! This is kinda like a prologue…so enjoy!

…

"Jonah?"

Outside, resting in the fork of a tree, was a little girl named Sylvia. She was brought to the orphanage about two months ago, and she already had a best friend; Jonah. Jonah, in a way, was like her; he had powers. He could control fire and form it into fiery whips and chains. Although Sylvia's powers were totally different, she felt like she could relate to him. But he always reminded her of her parent's death.

Like her, his parents were dead. He had accidentally killed them when he was trying to control his powers. He burned his face in the process, leaving a huge scar over his right eye.

"C'mon, you can't stay up there forever!" Jonah called to her. Jonah was also older than her; she was six and he was nine. Her cat ears flattened.

"No, I'm staying up here," she insisted. Sylvia crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed.

Jonah pouted. "You _hafta _come down _sometime_! C'mon, all I want is to hang out with my best friend!" His sea green eyes sparkled with worry.

Sylvia looked down at him. Her icy blue gaze locked with his. She gave in. "_Fine_. I'll come down, _only _because we're friends, and that you want to hang out with me." She smiled and changed into a small black cat. She clambered down the tree trunk, landing in front of Jonah. She grew to the size of a girl again and walked off with him into the orphanage building.

_~About ten years later~_

**::: Jonah's POV :::**

"I can't believe we're still in this hell hole," I complained to Sylvia. She flexed her newly made claws, and pulled on a mask. Sylvia nodded in agreement.

"Well, we _are_ like the misfits around here, everybody hates us," she reasoned. I grunted in agreement. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here."

I looked up to her, shock betraying in my sea green gaze. "What do you mean?"

Sylvia shrugged. "I just want to get out of here. I want to see what it likes out there," she motioned to the window towards Gotham City. She sighed. "Even if it means leaving you here…"

"I want to get out of here as much as you do Sylvia, but there's nothing we can do…and what do you mean by 'even if it means leaving you'?" I asked her. Her blue eyes grazed over me, and she looked to the floor.

"I can do something to get me out of here…"

I sighed, angry and upset by her decision. "Would you really want to leave your best friend?"

She stiffened at "best friend". "You know I would get you out of here if I could, right?"

I hesitated, then nodded. "But Sylvia, what would happen to me if you did leave? I would be totally _devastated _without you. You're everything to me."

Sylvia blushed a little. "I know I am Jonah, but…" She sighed and I remembered when I told her I had a huge crush on her when I was seventeen. That was only two years ago…

"But what?" I asked as I stood up and lifted her chin. Sylvia's gaze locked with mine.

"I-I'm sorry, Jonah."

Night was falling, and she turned into a cat. With a final, troubled glance at me, she turned and padded away.

"S-sylvia?"

No answer.

I can't believe she actually left.

…**..**

**Kurea-Chan: **Yes, I know this was short, but this was just the prologue! I promise you that the other chapters will be longer!

**Sly Shadow: **They better be! And, may I do the honors?

**Kurea-Chan: **Hold on. There is a poll on my profile, and it's a three-way tie! Please vote! Ok, now you can.

**Sly Shadow: **Rate and Review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Kurea-Chan: **Hello people! I freakin' love this story so much, and I'm glad all you people like it too! I have many awesome ideas for upcoming chapters…

**Sly Shadow: **Well, don't spoil anything! Just get on with the story please!

**Kurea-Chan: **_Finally, _someone with manners around here! Here we go.

…**..**

Well, it's been about six months since Sylvia—or should I say Sly Shadow—left. She's been popping up in the news a lot lately, standing with a boy with bright orange hair. He was apparently called "Speedy". I burned the news paper in my hands.

Rumors about the two of them have been going around the city. I just wanted to mess him up for even _meeting _Sly Shadow. She was mine from the beginning, and he just decided to bring her in when he found her. I mentally growled.

"Well, if he wants to play like that, then I'll play along with him."

**{/-\}**

The alarm deafened my ears. I looked to the monitors to see a teenage boy lashing out fire from his hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Sly Shadow, looks like we got trouble," I called to her. She was busily pouncing on a ball of yarn, and her cat eyes glanced up at me. Sly Shadow tossed the yarn away, and changed back.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" she chimed, "Let's go!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. She wasn't very reluctant when crime threatened the city, and she was a lot more open to me. I felt happy that she was more out-going these days.

When we reached the freakish teenager, I got a better look at him; he was wearing black, basically head to toe. On his chest, was a picture of a fire with an "E" in the middle. His black skinny jeans had flame patterns running up the side. He wore black combat boots.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?"

I glanced over at Sly Shadow to see if she was suspicious. She seemed to be frozen to the road, her eyes glazed with fear and sympathy. Wait, sympathy? Alright then…

"J-jonah?" she whispered.

**{/-\}**

He rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that. My name's Equinox."

I shook my head. How was he here? How did he get out of the orphanage? Did he leave for me?

"What d-do you want?" I tried to keep my voice steady. It was so hard. He scowled. "Obviously you don't remember what I said to you before you left!"

But I actually did. He wanted me to stay so that he could be with me. I don't know why, it's just that I wanted to get out of there…

"Of course I remember! How could I forget?"

"Wait, you know this freak?" Speedy asked me.

I sighed. "He was a close friend of mine from the orphanage. And—"

"And she left me because she didn't want to be stuck in that hell hole any longer! And probably because she didn't like me anymore!" Equinox sneered. "You left because you didn't love me, am I correct?"

I could sense Speedy stiffen. I tensed up. "No, that's _not _why I left. You were always my best friend, Jona—I mean, Equinox."

Suddenly, something whizzed past me, and it headed for Equinox. He stumbled backwards onto the pavement, as if he was bolted down. I glanced over a Speedy, whose bow was still poised to shoot.

I glanced back at Equinox, who was shouting like a maniac. "Don't worry Sylvia; I'll get you someday…"

**{…}**

I walked into the common room, and placed myself on the couch. Speedy leaned over and looked at me.

"So, this guy likes you?" he asked awkwardly.

I looked up at him. "He basically loves me…but I guess he didn't think I loved him back enough for me to stay…"

Speedy flinched a little bit. "Oh…well, uh, I'm going to go to bed…good night," then he turned and left. I watched him go and sighed. _I really like them both, but I've known Equinox…gosh I gotta get used to calling him that…for such a long time. But Speedy…._

I shook my head. Great, now it's like one of those sappy movies where the girl is caught in between two guys that like her. Usually one of them is a close friend, and the other is someone they just met. That's _exactly _my situation. Lucky me.

I heard footsteps behind me and I whipped around to see Equinox. "How'd _you_ get in here?" I shrieked.

"Don't under estimate me, Sylvia," he said flatly. He walked over to me and plopped down next to me. His arm wrapped around my shoulders. I didn't look at him; I didn't want to.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't respond. I didn't feel like pouring my heart out to him, even if he _was _my best friend.

"Why are you here?" was my response, "If Speedy sees you he'll flip—"

He chuckled. "Speedy won't know I'm here if _you_ don't tell him."

I looked up at him. Is he telling me that I should _lie _to Speedy? Why on _Earth_ is he doing this to me? _Don't make me choose…._I silently pleaded.

Equinox's face moved closer to mine. I didn't realize what he was doing until his lips met mine. I felt his hand rest on my neck and my own hands were placed on his chest.

My eyes opened wide in shock as I realized what I was doing. I pushed him off of me, and he fell back. I stood up, glaring at him. What had I just _done_? He grinned as he looked at my expression. Equinox got up, and moved closer to me.

"Get away from me, I don't like you," I growled at him.

"That's not what it seemed like when I kissed you," he smirked.

My claws unsheathed. "Please don't make me do this."

Equinox rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm _petrified._" He smirked and turned away. I watched him as he left, and fell back on the couch.

_I'm gonna screw everything up if Equinox keeps trying to make me love him, _I thought wearily to myself, _what am I gonna do? I actually still kinda like Equinox…_What am I thinking? I can't do this anymore.

…**..**

**Kurea-Chan: **What'd you guys think?

**Speedy:** {completely angry, glaring at Equinox} Alright, lemme at him!

**Sly Shadow: **…

**Equinox: **{wrestling with Speedy}

**Kurea-Chan: **{sweat drop} Alright then, could you guys be awemazing and rate and review? Don't forget my poll on my profile! ;D


	3. Chapter 2

**Kurea-Chan: **Hi people! Here is chapter 2!

**Equinox & Speedy: **{still wrestling}

**Sly Shadow: **-_-" Dorks…

**Kurea-Chan: **I don't own Teen Titans!

…**..**

I laid my head down on the couch, barely able to sleep. I turned into a cat, and leaped off the couch, and padded over to the window. The moon illuminated a pale light, causing eerie shadows to be cast across the room. I perked my ears as footsteps sounded from the hallway.

"Sly Shadow?" Speedy's voice came. "Is everything ok? I thought I heard someone else in here…"

I padded over to him and looked up at him. I hesitated before answering. "N-no one was here…"

Speedy looked down at me, about to counter, but he gave up. "Ok then…" He turned around and walked back to his room. I let out a sigh of relief as he walked down the hallway. _If I keep doing this, Speedy's going to find out sooner or later…_

I leapt back onto the couch, and looked around the room. Something high up in the corner caught my eye; a glistening disk sat next to a small red light. I squinted and recognized the figure. _A security camera!_

My fur began to bristle along my shoulders and spine. _I'm sure Speedy checks those things…oh my God what if he sees when Equinox kissed me…?_

"Oh no...what have I done?" I shrieked quietly.

…**{/-\}…**

I woke up late the next morning. I walked down the hallway and stopped at Sly Shadow's door. It was wide open, but she wasn't there. I stepped out of her room and continued down the hallway to check the monitors and the security cameras.

I was still a little suspicious about last night, with the way that Sly Shadow was acting. I looked around the room, expecting Sly Shadow to be lying on the couch as a cat. Surprisingly, she wasn't here. I shrugged and walked on towards the security cameras.

I played back last night's tape and found another figure, other than Sly Shadow, in the room. He had fiery red hair and he wore black.

It was Equinox.

I saw him move closer to her, and I could feel anger bubbling up inside of me. Why does he want her? Then, something caught my eye.

Equinox was pressed up against her. _Kissing _her.

I heard the patter of paws on the floor, and I whipped around to see Sly Shadow, her gaze fixed on the screen in horror. She turned back into a human again, and her gaze shifted from the screen to me.

"You…you _lied _to me?" I stammered.

"Speedy I—"

"You like him, don't you? You could've just told me!" my voice was rising in anger as I cut her off. "Why don't you just go off with him?"

Her icy gaze was clouding over in sadness. Then it broke as her brow slanted down in anger.

"Fine, maybe I will!" she shouted back at me, but I could tell by her voice that she was upset as well as angry. With a final glance at me, she turned and ran, turning into a cat as she did. I heard her paw steps fade as she ran farther.

I heaved an angered sigh, and turned back to the monitors.

**{…}**

I ran, not daring to look back. I slowed my pace as I reached the streets, and glanced around. There were a few run down buildings and litter lined the sidewalk. Wind buffeted my fur as I slowly trudged on towards no specific place.

_How could this have happened? _I mentally cried out. _Why didn't I just stay away from Equinox? I wouldn't be in this mess if I did…_

I flattened my ears against my hanging head and trudged on again. The sky was darkening with storm clouds. _Seriously? Could this day get _any _worse?_ I wailed out in my mind. A rain drop splattered on my muzzle and I glanced around for the nearest sheltered place. I pelted towards a small alleyway and slowed as I entered the narrow strip of road.

With my shoulders hunched and my ears flattened, I padded on against the hissing rain. I spotted a groove in the wall, big enough to shelter me. I lay down and curled my tail over my nose, resting my head on my paws.

Thunder rumbled and I nearly flipped over onto my back. I let out a small whimper and closed my eyes remembering a large thunderstorm that occurred about two weeks ago.

_~Flashback, Two Weeks Ago~_

_I lay in bed, constantly shaking. It was pretty late and I couldn't sleep. Thunder roared, causing me to sit upright, my eyes wide and anxious. I just wanted this storm to be _over_. _

_I lay back down, only to be shaken by another roll of thunder. I pulled my sheets up to my chin and forced my eyes closed. _

_The door creaked open, and I knew Speedy was standing in my doorway. I didn't dare look up at him. His footsteps drew nearer and suddenly I felt something press up against my back. His arms snaked around my waist and I let him pull me closer._

"_You ok?" his voice was soft. _

_Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't shaking anymore. I nuzzled closer to him, letting him comfort me. "I am now…" I drifted off into sleep._

_~Flashback, End~_

I woke up that next morning to see that Speedy wasn't there. I closed my eyes and almost felt the warmth of him next to me. My eyes snapped open and the feeling was gone.

_Why did I act so stupid? _I asked myself. _Why did I let Equinox kiss me? I don't really like him that much anymore. I don't care if he was my best friend; he always had the upper hand. I wish I hadn't kissed him back…_

I covered my face with my paws, muffling a growl.I just wanted to tear that asshole to shreds. He wasn't the boss of me. He couldn't tell me who I could and couldn't fall in love with!

"I'll just deal with him," I growled as I unsheathed my claws, "_my _way."

…

**Kurea-Chan: **That's was super intense! :O

**Speedy: **Why did he have to kiss her?

**Kurea-Chan: **Cuz this is my story. If you don't like it, write your own!

**Speedy: **Fine, maybe I will!

**Kurea-Chan: **Now you're just quoting Sly Shadow…anyways, rate and review! Don't forget about my poll!


	4. Chapter 3

**Kurea-Chan: **Hey guys! I feel like this story is going to end soon…

**Readers: **NOOO!

**Kurea-Chan: **Sadly yes, but I'm glad you guys enjoy this so much! I have a new Soul Eater fan fiction up, and please take my poll on my profile if you haven't done so already! I don't own Teen Titans, so let's begin.

…**..**

The deafening alarm woke me, and I ran to see who it was.

Equinox.

I heaved a large sigh. "C'mon Sly Sha—" But then I realized that Sly Shadow left last night. _She must've been scared out of her mind from the storm, _I thought ashamedly. I grabbed my bow and ran out the door.

I glanced around, and saw fires flaring up not to far away. I narrowed my eyes and ran towards the source. I ran towards the run down part of town, and saw Equinox lighting up some buildings. He whipped around to face me.

"Oh, _you're_ still around," he snarled, "Have you seen what I had done?" A devious smirk curled his lips.

My voice caught in my throat, and my mind flashed back to yesterday.

"_You…you _lied _to me?"_

"_Speedy I—"_

I wondered what she was going to say. As I thought, a fiery whip lashed out at my face. I fell over, quickly regaining my feet, and I loaded my bow. Arrow after arrow I shot, not missing a single hit. Equinox fell to his knees, but got up unnaturally fast.

He grinned an evil smile and built up an enormous fire in his hands. With insanity dancing in his eyes, he shot it at me. I shouted in agony as it tore at my flesh, burning it until it blackened. I clutched my side and fell over, dropping my bow. Equinox walked over to me, and stepped on it, cracking it in half.

"Whoops."

**{/-\}**

I woke up, and padded out of my shelter, stretching my stiff limbs. I groomed my pelt and walked out of the alley. The sky was still gray, but the scent of rain on the wind was stale. The thunder storm tormented me, trying to keep me awake. The only thing that lulled me into sleep was the thought of Speedy.

My ears flattened as I thought again of what happened yesterday. He didn't give me the chance to explain. I was going to say that I don't even _like _Equinox anymore, because he just wanted me on his side. Or that's how I saw it.

Suddenly, an agonized shout erupted in the chilly air. I perked my ears.

It wasn't just any shout.

It was Speedy.

I quickly changed into a lioness and pelted towards the sound of the shout, and found Equinox standing over Speedy. My heart lurched as I saw his side, black and blistered.

"Jonah," I growled.

He turned around, and smirked. "So, you've finally come around to me? Or have you come back for this pile of crap?" He kicked Speedy in the side, and he let out a muffled breath of pain.

My eyes slanted down in anger. "What do you want from him?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want you to be with me, Sylvia," he said plainly. "That's all I've ever wanted."

My long silvery claws unsheathed, and as I spoke, I realized my voice was rougher and slightly deeper. "Liar. You never wanted me. You've just wanted to make Speedy miserable. Am I correct?"

He stared at me in shock, but quickly recovered. "Making him suffer or not, I still want you."

Suddenly, my vision blurred out and all I could see was black.

**{/-\}**

Sly Shadow's eyes turned black. Not just her pupils, her whole eye. Both of them. She stepped forward, her paws thudding against the ground as she neared me.

"I would take Speedy over you any day," she growled, her voice rougher and deeper than usual. She leapt at me, her long, talon-sharp claws stretched out towards me. I barely had enough to whip out fire. She knocked me over and pinned me to the ground, her needle-like claws digging into my skin. I kicked out at her hind legs and she collapsed, giving me time to regain my footing. I lashed out chains of fire at her, causing her to stay at the ground.

The smell and sound of singing fur tainted the air. To my surprise, she rolled over a few times and put out the fire. Her possessed eyes glared at me, and she pelted after me. I tried running away, but she knocked my over again, scoring her claws down my side. Blood trickled down my hip and onto the ground. I felt her paw come down on my face and her claws ripped at it. I screamed and shouted in agony, trying to wriggle out of her grip. Sly Shadow only pushed down harder as she pinned me.

"Sly…Shadow…" I choked out between breaths, "Please let…me go…"

Her face leaned closer to mine, a snarl showing her teeth. She got off of me, but swatted me with her giant paw, sending me crashing into the corner of a building. A painful crack sounded as my back hit the brick.

**{/-\}**

I regained my vision, and I was kneeling on the road. I was a human again. I looked to my side and I saw a small puddle of blood. I quickly stood up and took in the scene in front of me; Equinox looked at me, fear making his eyes grow wide. Blood was trickling down his side.

I looked down at my claws, and it was clotted with blood and fabric. Black fabric.

I don't remember anything that I did. All I remember was seeing Equinox standing over Speedy, and then my vision blacked out. I must've done something horrible.

"Equinox?" I asked.

"S-stay away from me," he stuttered.

I looked around, to find Speedy slowly rising to his feet. He staggered around for a bit, but fell over once again. I rushed to his side, placing his arm around my shoulder. I slowly rose to my feet, Speedy leaning against me for balance.

"Where'd Equinox go?" he shook his head to clear it.

"I-I took care of him," I breathed.

He winced as we started walking. "What'd you do?"

"I…I don't know," I responded awkwardly. "My vision went black, and I don't remember or know what I did to him…." I trailed off. "I-I'm just glad that you're alright."

We got back to his house and he slowly sat back on the couch. "How's your burn?" I asked him.

"It hurts and…well it burns," he responded, almost sarcastically. _There's the Speedy I know, _I thought and mentally laughed.

I sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

He shrugged. "It happens. By the way, I heard what you said."

I looked at him, puzzled. "W-what'd I say?

"You said to Equinox that 'I'd take Speedy over you any day'," a smirk formed on his lips.

"I don't remember saying that," I countered quickly, my face turning bright red. I could feel his eyes on me. He chuckled. "You're cute when you blush."

My face grew even hotter. "See, there it is again!" he laughed.

Speedy's laughter died off, and silence crept up on us. I shuffled my hands around, and then finally, Speedy's voice broke the silence.

"About yesterday—"

"It's fine; I don't even like Equinox that way." I cut him off, "Let alone as a friend."

He looked at me, puzzled for a moment. Then he smiled. "So, we're good?" I nodded and looked up at him. He was close again, and I turned my head away, blushing like crazy.

"Are you blushing again?" he asked, and I knew a smirk was plastered on his face. I shook my head in denial. I felt him lean closer. "Yes you are." His hand rested on my cheek and then he gently turned my head to face him. I slapped his hand away, and looked down. Speedy's arms found their way around my waist and I looked up at him.

"S-stop it," I stammered. His grip only tightened. I tried wriggling out of his arms. "S-seriously, stop it!"

His breath was warm on my ear. "Eh, I don't feel like it." He chuckled as I tried to get out of his grip. Then, I quickly turned into a cat and slipped out of his arms. I jumped down onto the floor and ran away from him.

"Oh no you don't!" He smiled, and got up, chasing me. I turned into a human again since I had a head start, and ran around trying to get away from him. I let out a small laugh as Speedy tripped. He regained his footing and continued to playfully pursue me.

He clutched his side, and let out a muffled sound of pain. He fell to his knees and I walked over to him. "Are you ok?" I asked him. He looked up at me, his face scrunched up in pain. Then the look melted away into a smirk.

"Got'cha!" he smiled as he pulled me down. Speedy fell back, and I fell on top of him. We stayed like that for what seemed forever, but in reality only a few moments had passed. I quickly got up and stood to the side, my face the color of a strawberry.

Speedy sat up and smirked at me. "There you go blushing again." I didn't respond as he got up, only turned away. Speedy's hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he had a smile on his face. Not his usual smirk, but a pure smile.

"I'm glad you left Equinox behind," he whispered.

"Me too," I smiled.

…

**Kurea-Chan: **HAPPY ENDING! YAY!

**Equinox: **Not for me!

**Kurea-Chan: **Nobody cares! Anyways, I want to do another SpeedyxSly fan fiction, and I have a small idea but I'm not sure if I want to do it. Please either review/PM me if you have ideas! Thanks.


End file.
